The beginning of Kuroninja
by Joethewinner1
Summary: Kuroninja is a mysterious ninja who has never appeared in the Super Sentai Universe until now. Now he must complete a challenge given to him. That challenge is to reunite the Flowery Kunoichi Team. But will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Kuroninja

There was a mysterious man who walked near a temple. He wasn't just an ordinary man, however. He was a mysterious figure known only as Kuroninja. Nobody knew his real name. The temple he was in was a ninja temple. There were also five cats near the temple staircase, which would lead to the practice area for ninja training. Kuroninja was an expert on Super Sentai, but he didn't have a team to join. That didn't matter for Kuroninja. He wanted to be a very powerful Ninja. Currently, he had only three shurikens. One of them could create a cloud of shadowy fog. Another could analyze people and see if they were lying. The third shuriken was said to be more powerful than the other two.

Kuroninja climbed the stairway, and made it to the temple. However, he wasn't the only ninja there. A few ninjas in black robes were destroying all of the temple's scenery. That was when Kuroninja revealed his mysterious shuriken. It was a shuriken that would transform him into a black Sentai ranger, in the style of the Sentai Rangers of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The five cats were watching the fight. The ninjas threw some knives at Kuroninja, but he dodged all of them. Then Kuroninja sliced one of the ninjas with his special sword. The other ninjas charged at him, but Kuroninja used the shuriken that created fog. Then a dark cloud of fog appeared and the ninjas couldn't see Kuroninja. But Kuroninja saw them and defeated them. When the fog disappeared, the cats were nowhere to be found. Then a voice that could only be heard said "Well done, Kuroninja." Kuroninja said "How do you know my name?" Then the voice said "We have been watching you train, with your knowledge of Super Sentai. We also know that you want to be a great and powerful ninja. We can help you." Then Kuroninja asked "How will you help me?" The voice said "We are going to give you a challenge." Kuroninja said "What kind of challenge?" Then the voice replied "You must complete 4 tasks which we have set up. You will get a notification when the next challenge is ready. You must rescue 4 ninjas, which we have created from 5 cats." Kuroninja said "How is there 4 tasks when there are 5 ninjas?" The voice said "You get to choose which one you start with as your companion." Then a picture appeared. Kuroninja picked it up and knew that it was the Flowery Kunoichi Team from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger.

Because of how Kuroninja liked this certain team, it was very difficult to choose. The reason why was because they all had different strengths and weaknesses, but the remaining four would end up in enemy hands.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Kuroninja HQ

Kuroninja had to make a decision on who would be his companion for the challenge. However, they all had their strengths and weaknesses. But then he made a decision. "Who is the blue ranger?" Then he pointed to the blue ranger on the picture. Then the mysterious voice, who gave Kuroninja the challenge, said "That is the leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Be careful, she used to be evil, like the others." Then Kuroninja said "I know who I can trust." Then he released another of his shurikens. This one looked like a gear. It had a navy exterior and a gold interior. The shuriken Kuroninja held could analyze minds, like a police profiler. Kuroninja said "Shuriken Ninpo: Analysis Technique!" Then the shuriken rose into the air and scanned the picture. It gave the result that the blue Kunoichi could be trusted. Kuroninja said "Ok, let the challenge begin!" Then one of the cats appeared, and instantly turned human, after getting struck by a beam of light from one of the temple statues. Kuroninja knew who it was. It was Ayame, the leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Kuroninja said "I finally get to meet you in person!" Ayame said "You have seen me before? But the only people I have seen are Yokai and the Kakurangers! Wait... my master has tricked me!" Then Kuroninja remembered the events of Kakuranger Episode 53. In that episode, the Flowery Kunoichi Team were turned back into cats permanently (until now) and were never heard of again.

Kuroninja said "Your previous master was evil. You were on the wrong side. However, if you help me complete this challenge, then you can redeem yourself!" Ayame agreed with this, but then Kuroninja said "I think I need to search for a building to use as our main headquarters. The evil skull-shaped castle was destroyed after many years. Then both ninjas searched the city for an apartment to use. Fortunately, they found one.

The apartment that Kuroninja found was a small one, with only one bed. Before Kuroninja asked for another room, the manager opened a secret area by lifting a desklamp up. It revealed a secret bedroom with five more beds. One of the beds was a queen-sized bed. Kuroninja liked the room, and so did Ayame. Later, they re-decorated the place, such as how Kuroninja put his weapons in the secret bedroom, and added a place to store his shurikens. When they were about to relax, a letter fell from the ceiling. It read:

 _To Kuroninja, who has accepted the 4 Ninja Trials:_

 _Your first event is a race against Speed Ninja Hayabusa._

 _Good luck._

Kuroninja knew that one of the Kunoichi was captured by this ninja, but he also knew who this Speed Ninja was. He was a ninja who appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Episode 28 as a monster of the week. He wore colourful ninja robes and looked like a humanoid falcon with a gold sword. The only thing was, that this ninja was supposed to be dead. Kuroninja said to Ayame after reading the letter, "The challenge has started. Let's go."

 **NEXT: TRIAL 1: THE NINJA RACE**


	3. Chapter 3: Trial 1: The Ninja Race

Kuroninja and Ayame went to the area. It was an abandoned track-and-field course. There was a cage and a ninja next to the cage, standing outside. It was Speed Ninja Hayabusa, waiting for them. The ninja inside the cage was Sakura, the voice of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Kuroninja knew that because in Episode 20 of Kakuranger, Sakura had the most speaking parts out of all the Kunoichi. Sakura was in her human form, and she looked strangely like FiveYellow for some reason.

The falcon-like ninja said "Welcome to the first part of the 4 Ninja Trials. In this one, you must win a race... against ME!" Kuroninja said "That's easy, I am very fast! By the way, what happens if we win?" Speed Ninja Hayabusa said "I will free my prisoner from this cage." Then both Kuroninja and Speed Ninja went onto the starting line. Kuroninja was nervous, but he always felt like that in every race, so it had no effect on him. Ayame was trying to free Sakura, but the cage was electrified.

In the race, Kuroninja was leading, until the falcon ninja ran using a ninja technique of his own. Kuroninja said "Hey, that's cheating!" Speed Ninja said "What part of 'Ninja Trial' don't you understand?" Kuroninja realized what was happening. So he decided to do some ninjutsu of his own. With a large amount of confidence, he went into the lead again, and blinded Speed Ninja with a cloud of fog. Then Speed Ninja went the wrong way and had to run back again. Kuroninja then threw shurikens at the track behind him so it would feel more painful to the people behind him. Then Kuroninja saw the finish line, but Speed Ninja flew to him! Kuroninja said "You will not win! I will free Sakura!" Speed Ninja said "We'll see about that!" Then another cloud of fog appeared, and the winner was...Kuroninja.

When Kuroninja won, the cage automatically disappeared. Then Sakura went to see Kuroninja and Ayame. However, Kuroninja revealed that he barely won, and he needed help from the current team for the next event. Then they started to talk about their strengths and weaknesses in the apartment. Then another letter fell from the ceiling. It read:

 _To Kuroninja, who beat the first trial_

 _Your next challenge involves logic, tactics, and strategy. This is a game, but it requires less physical skills than usual. You are going to challenge the Board Game Ninja Ikkakusai to a game of RISK._

 _From, Anonymous_

Kuroninja knew about this board game ninja too. He appeared in Ninninger Episode 29. Just like Hayabusa, he was supposed to be dead also. Some mysterious source was reviving these ninjas. But Kuroninja knew that he could survive a long boring game of Risk- now that he had 2 Kunoichi to help him.


	4. Chapter 4: Trial 2: Ninja Risk

The next trial for Kuroninja was a long game of Risk, a popular but time-consuming board game. The stage was in a small house, and Board Game Ninja Ikkakusai had already set up the game. Kuroninja would be playing as the black pieces. Ikkakusai was playing as the green pieces. That was when Kuroninja noticed another ninja in a cage. This made Kuroninja unhappy, since the ninja they were freeing next was Suiren. Kuroninja still played, but he needed to complete the trial. Then he remembered something, and requested "Am I supposed to be the one who wins against you?" Ikkakusai said "No, your friends can also defeat me." That was when Sakura appeared to join the game. She used the pink pieces. Then the Risk game started.

The game took a really long time. The goal for Kuroninja and Sakura was to outnumber Ikkakusai by taking over his territories, removing every piece he had. That was when Kuroninja lost. It was now up to Sakura to complete the game and stop Ikkakusai once and for all. That was when Ikkakusai was about to attack. Fortunately, Sakura was good with tactics, and that was when all of the territories were hers. She won against the board game ninja, who surrendered by making the cage disappear. Kuroninja didn't do anything, but the other Kunoichi went to Suiren and started talking.

Kuroninja then introduced Suiren to where they were staying, which was an apartment with only one visible bed, but there was a secret ninja dojo hidden in the building, with five beds. And one of those five beds was a queen-sized bed. When Suiren was looking at the place, Kuroninja was looking at a table, thinking of the remaining two. The remaining two Kunoichi were Yuri and Ran, who were the best of the Flowery Kunoichi Gang in Kuroninja's opinion.

After Kuroninja started to think about Ran, another letter fell from the ceiling.

 **NEXT: KURONINJA VS. YURI**


	5. Chapter 5: Kuroninja's Training

When Kuroninja saw the letter, he opened it. He knew what would happen next.

 _To Kuroninja_

 _Congratulations on winning the second ninja trial._

 _Your next challenge is against Puppet Ninja Kuroari._

 _However, you will be fighting someone else._

 _Anonymous_

Kuroninja knew that he would be fighting against Puppet Ninja Kuroari, but after watching Ninninger Episode 30, he knew that his skills included manipulating others to work for him. This meant that Kuroninja would either be fighting against Yuri or Ran. That was when Kuroninja decided that he needed some training.

Kuroninja decided to learn the skills of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, like how the three present were relentless with every attack against the Kakurangers. Kuroninja then became stronger with every training lesson. He even thought of an introduction catchphrase for himself! The catchphrase was: "Hidden in the shadows, Kuroninja stands before you now!" Kuroninja got that from Kakuranger Episode 20, and changed it so it would represent himself. He also thought of a plan for defeating Kuroari. First, he would fight against Yuri/Ran and then Ayame, Sakura or Suiren would appear and attack Kuroari many times until he lost control of Yuri/Ran. Then Yuri/Ran would attack Kuroari after recognizing the three, and hopefully join Kuroninja's team.

Now fully prepared, Kuroninja and the others slowly made their way to where Puppet Ninja Kuroari was.


	6. Chapter 6: Trial 3: Kuroninja vs Yuri

Kuroninja's team made it to the fortress of Puppet Ninja Kuroari. In the fortress, the Puppet Ninja was waiting. Just like how the previous 2 ninjas looked like animals, Kuroari represented a black ant. "Black" in Japanese was "Kuro." Kuroninja knew that he and his opponent had something in common. Unlike last time, there was no cage holding a ninja. But there was a mysterious person in orange next to Kuroari. Sakura recognized her as Yuri, who had been brainwashed by Kuroari to fight. Kuroninja didn't want to fight Yuri, because Yuri was very powerful in the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Anyway, Kuroari said "Well, Kuroninja. You have finally made it. But this is the end for you!" Then Yuri attacked Kuroninja. Kuroninja said "You're evil! How can I fight someone I'm supposed to rescue?" Kuroari said "This is the third ninja trial!" Kuroninja then dodged all of the attacks.

Kuroninja wasn't the only one fighting, however. Since teamwork was the thing that defeated Ikkakusai, Kuroninja signaled his companions to attack Kuroari. Ayame and Suiren attacked, while Sakura watched the battle as a spectator. Suddenly, Yuri attacked Suiren. However, it left an opening in Kuroari. Kuroninja grabbed his sword and sliced Kuroari, causing him to faint and Yuri to regain consciousness. Then she said "Who are you?" Kuroninja said "I'm Kuroninja, the guy who rescued you from this!" Yuri said "What are the others doing here?" Kuroninja said "It's part of a challenge I'm doing. Some mysterious person told me to find all of the Kunoichi Team so that I can become a powerful ninja." Yuri said "I'm joining, but only because Sakura is here." Sakura noticed that Kuroninja was completely focused on Yuri, as if something was happening. Kuroninja said "We may have defeated a powerful ninja, but we still have to find Ran." Ayame then said "How will we be able to find Ran? She's the most silent of our team!" Kuroninja said "We must head back to our headquarters. They must've sent the details for the last trial."

When Kuroninja got there, he saw the letter. It said:

 _To Kuroninja_

 _You have done well with the 3 trials._

 _Now you must deal with the last one._

 _Will you be able to get Ran's powers back?_

 _It will be impossible, since you are fighting against Substitution Ninja Mujina._

 _Good Luck, Anonymous_

Kuroninja didn't like what he had seen. In Episode 31 of Ninninger, this ninja could steal special attributes of anyone and do whatever he wanted with them. In fact, if his power was taken by that guy, he would have to fight without his shadow powers.


	7. Chapter 7: Trial 4: RANdomness

In the next trial, Kuroninja had to fight against Substitution Ninja Mujina. It wasn't the Youkai from Kakuranger Episode 46. It was the ninja from Ninninger Episode 31. Anyway, the team found Ran- but as a cat. Mujina appeared. Kuroninja said "I get it now! You stole Ran's special attribute-which was the ability to be a human!" Mujina said "Yes, and if you want it back, you have to defeat me." Kuroninja said "I defeated 3 ninjas already." Then the fight began. Ayame, Sakura, Suiren, Yuri and Kuroninja split up to surround Mujina. Then Kuroninja attacked, but it was only a trick. There was a reason why Mujina was a "Substitution Ninja." There were fake clones everywhere! Fortunately, Kuroninja had his Profiler Shuriken. It knew which ninjas were fake. Then the real Mujina took Ayame's power. Ayame teleported into the cage as a cat. Kuroninja screamed in agony. Then he realized that he needed to get both of the powers now. So Kuroninja found Mujina and kicked him. Then he dropped all the special attributes, which returned to Ayame and Ran. Then they both teleported out of the cage, this time as humans.

According to some people, Ayame was supposed to be the prettiest of all the Flowery Kunoichi Team, but Kuroninja had a different opinion that Ran was the prettiest. Kuroninja was more interested in Ran than all the other Kunoichi. The main reason why was because of how Ran was very silent and mysterious. Kuroninja was also very mysterious, and he liked mysterious people. Ran also was very disciplined. If Ran attacked someone, it was usually because she was following orders. This was the only thing that Kuroninja didn't like about Ran. Anyway, while they were heading to the apartment, Kuroninja tried to get Ran's attention. When they went in the apartment, Kuroninja saw a piece of paper that fell from the ceiling. It read:

 _Congratulations, you passed the test. Don't worry, the Kunoichi aren't going anywhere. You are now a powerful ninja... Or are you?_

Kuroninja knew that the battle wasn't over yet, and Ran felt the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8: After the 4 Ninja Trials

Kuroninja had just completed the trials, and now he was with the five ninjas that inspired him. He decided to rest, because he was tired from the challenge. However, it was also night.

At night, Kuroninja was sleeping in the queen sized bed, Suiren was sleeping in the small bed downstairs, and the other Kunoichi were in their beds, including Ran. Kuroninja was pretending to sleep, but he was secretly looking at Ran, who looked like she was sleeping. Then Kuroninja went back asleep. When Kuroninja woke up, everyone except himself and Ran disappeared. Kuroninja or Ran couldn't find anyone. But Ran found a letter. It said:

 _TO KURONINJA_

 _We have captured your ninja friends. You will never see them again!_

 _-The Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps_

Kuroninja looked at Ran, and asked "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Ran nodded. Kuroninja said "This evil ninja army is plotting against us! And we have to defeat them." Then Kuroninja and Ran headed for the headquarters of the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps, which looked like a skyscraper with a skull on it.

 **NEXT TIME: KURONINJA & ラン ****VS. THE EVIL NINJAS!**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Battle of Kuroninja

Kuroninja and Ran were rushing to the skyscraper of the Evil Ninjas. They had captured Ayame, Sakura, Suiren, and Yuri. Kuroninja was thinking of how to rescue all of the captured Kunoichi (except Suiren). Kuroninja was able to find the cage that held them prisoner. Then he destroyed it. But then some evil ninjas appeared and captured both Kuroninja and Ran. There was a mysterious person on the screen, but nobody saw his face. Kuroninja knew the one on the screen was the leader. The leader said "So you're the one who defeated my ninjas?" Kuroninja said "Your ninjas were the ones destroying the temple?" The leader said "Correct. We tricked you into taking the four ninja trials." Kuroninja said "You wanted to become the most powerful ninja, right? But if you wanted to become powerful, why didn't you take the trials yourself?" The leader said "I was going to take the trials, but the mysterious voice said that I was too evil to be a powerful ninja." Kuroninja said "That was a big mistake." The leader said "How is that a mistake? I will soon drain your power." But then Kuroninja transformed.

As soon as Kuroninja transformed, he escaped his prison and freed Ran and the other Kunoichi. Then the Flowery Kunoichi Team transformed as well. Their armour appeared, and then they looked like Sentai Rangers. Then the Evil Ninjas attacked, but Kuroninja created a cloud of fog to stop them. Ran defeated most of the Evil Ninjas, who either died or lost consciousness. Then the entire team escaped the entire skyscraper by jumping out the window. All that was left was the screen and a few Evil Ninjas.

 **A few days later**

The Flowery Kunoichi Team decided to stay with Kuroninja. Kuroninja decided to open their room as a ninja school. He also failed to socialize with Ran (again). Then Kuroninja found a secret briefcase with a shuriken in it. It had the same design as a Sealing Shuriken from Ninninger. Kuroninja then picked up the shuriken- and it transformed into a gold flower shaped shuriken. Kuroninja knew what this meant.


End file.
